Sentimental
by Gaiasole
Summary: Después de dos años de matrimonio Terry y Candy tienen que acostumbrarse a la convencional sociedad inglesa, sobre todo después de que el herede el titulo de duque y tenga que, por una vez en su vida, portarse en forma correcta. One Shot.


_Londres Inglaterra, Gaceta._

_Noviembre 11, 1919._

**D**UQUESA ESCALA EL ÁRBOL

Como viene siendo costumbre con la duquesa de Grandchester, Lady Candice, a impresionado a propios y extraños cuando en un arranque de valentía a escalado un árbol localizado en el concurrido Hyde Park, la duquesa a salvado el pequeño felino de su amiga, la condesa de Gramont, cuando el pequeño tuvo dificultades en regresar al piso. Felizmente podemos decir que el gato se encuentra bien, pero toda la sociedad inglesa se pregunta, ¿Cuál será la nueva nota que nos den nuestros jóvenes duques?

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

**SENTIMENTAL**

POR:**_ GAIASOLE_**

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

—Candy, ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

Terry por un momento pensó que su esposa le haría un comentario jocoso y ambos seguirían tomando el desayuno tranquilamente, casi rió cuando vio las pequeñas del rostro moverse un poco bajo un sonrojo que muy bien sabía el que solo surgía en las ocasiones en que conseguía pillar a Candy con la guardia baja. Le costaba pensar que ya tenían dos años de matrimonio y que supiera leer tan bien el giro de los pensamientos de su Tarzán pecoso.

—Mira Terry –Candy se enderezo en su lugar mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me dijiste que seriamos duques?

—Recuerdo que primero estuviste a punto de desmayarte, después me gritaste que eras enfermera y no duquesa y finalmente terminamos en la cama conmigo convenciéndote que me desharía del titulo tan pronto como pudiera, me gusta saber que en la alcoba siempre sufres todas tus derrotas pecosa.

—¡No era a lo que me refería! –Candy sintió la cara arder al escuchar a Terry reír—. Te dije que no quería ser duquesa porque no se nada de etiqueta, tú dijiste que la condesa Gramont me ayudaría, y lo ha hecho, le estoy agradecida pero si ayer gastamos más de mil libras en vestuario te aseguro que fue culpa tuya y de ella, no veo que yo necesite tanto vestido, ¡No me dejan moverme!

—No te pregunte por la cuenta de la modista –dijo Terry mostrándola la primera plana de una gaceta de la alta sociedad de Londres—. Creo que consigues moverte muy bien con los vestidos querida, eres incluso capaz de escalar árboles.

Candy se hizo bizca al ver la foto, los ojos verdes detallaron una foto de ella bajando por el árbol, el elegante vestido verde, los guantes, el sombrero, en fin, todo su atuendo del día de ayer pero incluso de no haber reconocido el atuendo si que habría reconocido el rostro y el alborotado cabello rubio.

—Te ves muy guapa mi amor.

—De nuevo te avergoncé –comento Candy agradecida con Terry por no reñirla.

—¡Bah! Ni tú ni yo pedimos ser duques, el abogado ya esta buscando algún otro pariente a quien le podamos endosar este engorro –Terry bebió su taza de café y tomo la mano de su esposa—. Espero que la encuentre pronto para que podamos regresar a América, ya estoy hartó de salir en primera plana.

Los ojos verdes brillaron divertidos al ver la seriedad de Terry, era imposible que un rebelde como él se adaptara a las normas de la aristocracia inglesa, y si debía confesarlo, ella misma ya estaba cansada de representar a un duquesa. Cuando se casarón los dos ya habían pasado etapas difíciles desde su dolorosa separación que comenzó el día ambos huyeron del Colegio San Pablo. Algunos de sus amigos habían muerto, ella había perdido su trabajo, para cuando por fin estuvieron juntos no dudaron en casarse, Terry estaba desesperado por recibir un anhelado acepto.

La boda había sido en la casa de Pony, apenas con unos pocos testigos, los niños del hogar y ellos dos. Sólo el y yo, pensó Candy, eran lo único que necesitaban, se arrojaron al mundo sin importarle mucho que no tenían por donde comenzar, ella era una enfermera repudiada en los hospitales y él era un actor que había perdido el prestigio cuando se sumergió en el alcoholismo, aún así habían logrado sobrevivir, no hubo luna de miel pero durante tres meses vivieron en un pequeño departamento, la primera vez que vieron el lugar Terry se deprimió, ella misma pensó que era un lugar espantoso pero después de una semana fue su primer hogar.

Decir que habían sido felices se habría quedado corto, todos los amigos que se atrevieran a visitarlos salían un poco envidiosos del hogar Grandchester, Terry sentía devoción por su mujer y no tenía reparo en hacérselo saber a todos, especialmente a los hombres, y Candy adoraba a su marido. Había problemas de dinero pero eso nunca los detuvo de hacer lo que les venía en gana, ya no tenían que responder a nadie, así fue hasta que una mañana un abogado se presento en su casa.

—No me gustan los abogados –dijo Terry cuando el hombre se presentó.

—¡Terry! –riño Candy que fue más amable con el pobre hombre que no sabía muy bien que hacer en ese cuarto—. Tome asiento, ¿Quiere tomar algo?

—Un vaso de agua estaría bien –el hombre recibió el vaso de mano de Candy que le sonrío afable—. Vengo en representación del duque de Grandchester.

—Esta a un paso de que lo bote por la puerta –dijo Terry sin hacer caso del regaño de su esposa—. ¿Para que le envío ese hombre?

—El duque y su familia murieron en un accidente hace casi dos semanas –el abogado espero ver la reacción de hijo del duque pero solo la mujer rubia pareció lamentar el incidente—. Es usted su único heredero, el titulo y las propiedades pasan a usted Terrence Graham Grandchester Baker.

—No lo quiero, ya puede tomar el primer barco de regreso a Londres.

Hubo que pasar muchas dificultades para que los nuevos duques tomaran el puesto vacante, desde un principio Terry le aclaro al abogado que solo ocuparía el lugar mientras el hombre investigaba el árbol genealógico y pudiera hallar a quién dejarlo el titulo, Candy libre del trabajo de enfermera pensó que ser duquesa sería una nueva aventura y vaya que lo fue, de un día para el otro tuvo que acostumbrase a que la llamaran Lady Grandchester, le dejaran de ver con superioridad y le presentaran a la reina.

Para los duques el mayor lío siempre fue la etiqueta, Terry no sabía guardarse sus comentarios acerca de lo que pensaba de condes pedantes, príncipes borrachos y otros tanto adjetivos acerca de petimetres emperifollados, Candy en cambio no sabia quedarse quieta como una buena muñeca. Él seguía actuando como estrella de Broadway y ella como enfermera, aunque el abogado les había prohibido terminantemente trabajar en algo que no fuera las propiedad y el prestigio del apellido, aún así Terry se tomaba su tiempo libre en escribir obras mientras Candy escapaba de vez en cuando y trabajaba en hospicios que hallaba.

—Se suponía que en dos años ya dejaríamos Inglaterra –murmuraba Terry cuando caminaba con Candy por los jardines de su propiedad—. Estoy harto de ver tantas rosas, debería mandar a quemar estos malditos jardines.

—¡Pero a mi me encantan las rosas! –protesto Candy viendo un rosal blanco—. En especial esas, me recuerdan las dulce Candy.

—Especialmente esas deberían arder –dijo Terry frunciendo el ceño—. Detesto cualquier referencia a Anthony.

—No digas eso –pidió Candy—. El lleva mucho tiempo muerto, y gracias a ti logré superarlo, incluso soy capaz de montar a caballo, ¿Por qué no vamos a cabalgar un rato?

Terry se negó a la petición pero su esposa se acerco hasta darle un ligero beso en los labios, el castaño sonrío cuando ella estuvo a punto de alejarse, no fue lo bastante rápida puesto que el pudo tomarla de la cintura y volverla a acercar a él, Terry beso el cuello de marfil y luego con su mano libre la tomo de la nuca hasta acercar su rostro y poder besarla como le gustaba, Candy le permitió el acceso a sus labios, su boca y ambos iniciaron un juego húmedo que logró hundirlos en su propia fantasía, el beso subía de intensidad y solo la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

—Será mejor ir por los caballos o nos quedaremos toda la mañana aquí.

—Tus deseos son ordenes –respondió Terry prendado de la mirada esmeralda de su mujer.

Los jinetes corrían a campo traviesa, el caballo de Candy era una yegua baya que Terry había comprado especialmente para ella, él en cambio iba sobre un caballo azabache que su padre había comprado pero que aparentemente nunca había cabalgado por ser un animal de temperamento, razón por la que Terry de inmediato simpatizo con el animal. Si a su padre no le había agradado debía de ser buen animal.

—¡Te reto una carrera! –dijo Candy.

—¿Cuál será el premio?

—Saber que me ganaste.

—¿El premio es negociable? –pregunto Terry haciendo girar a su caballo—. Prefiero saber que si ganó no tendremos que ir al baile de esta noche.

—Entonces no es negociable —dijo Candy—. Es un baile para recaudar fondos…

—Para el hospital Saint Thomas –el moreno llevaba escuchando la misma oración desde hace un mes—. ¿Por qué no solo les mandamos el dinero?

—Porque es lo que siempre hacemos –río Candy feliz de acercarse a Terry y entrelazar sus manos—. Además quiero bailar contigo, ¿Por qué no vamos de Romeo y Julieta?

—Es una pareja muy trágica, prefiero ir solo de Candy y Terry, acércate un poco pecosa –ella obedeció y el deposito un casto beso en sus labios—. Será mejor regresar, si esta noche vamos a bailar debemos ir descansados, ya sabes que para llegar a la pista siempre hay que saludar a la estirada aristocracia.

Cuando el crepúsculo por fin se extinguió Terry tuvo que aceptar que iría a es fastidioso baile, un solitario como él no debería ser obligado a semejante evento, resignado y esperando que su esposa no se diera cuenta se sirvió un brandy, había bebido apenas dos sorbos cuando Candy llego hasta él, la rubia iba vestida con un vestido azul turquesa, gracias a su piel blanca y el pelo tan rubio el color resaltaba más cada rasgo, Terry pensó en encerrarla en la casa en ese mismo instante.

—Me gusta mucho verte de traje –le dijo Candy notando que como siempre el se había negado a usar el corbatín que iba con el traje—. ¿Listo para bailar…estás bebiendo?

—No –Terry se añejo de ella sin importarle si veía como dejaba el vaso de lado.

—¡Terry!

El castaño salió riendo de la puerta mientras escuchaba a Candy seguirlo, solo se detuvo cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca del auto y la ayudo a subir a él, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo cuando ellos llegaron, si alguien comentó el incidente de Candy en Hyde Park tuvo el buen tino de no mencionarlo cerca de Terry que lo mismo le daba atacar con palabras afiladas que con golpes, las mujeres miraban envidiosas a la rubia no solo era bella y joven si no que además tenía al duque más seductor de Inglaterra comiendo de su mano.

—Vaya –comento una voz chillona y desagradable—. Ahora las huérfanas son duquesas.

—Buenas noches Eliza –respondió Candy ignorando las miradas antipáticas y envidiosas de la otra—. No sabía que estabas en Londres.

—No pensaba venir, últimamente Londres ha bajado mucho de categoría.

—Solo desde que tú llegaste –dijo Terry que hizo caso omiso de las miradas de otras personas o de la roja cara de Eliza—. Pero bueno supongo que en algún lugar debes gastarte el dinero de tu marido, ese adorable viejito, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Bah, nunca consigo acordarme de viejos de ochenta años. Dale mis saludos Eliza.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder Terry se alejo de ahí con Candy que no pudo disimular una sonrisa, cuando quería el actor de Broadway podía ser un buen canalla, seguramente la próxima mañana habría un comentario respecto a la escena pero a la rubia poco le importaba, durante la noche entera estuvo acompañada de su esposo, bailaron, charlaron y comieron hasta que llegó la hora de regresar a casa, ambos se sorprendieron de ver las luces de la casa encendidas.

—Tal vez debas esperar a que… —el moreno fue ignorado completamente cuando Candy entró en la casa sin hacerle el menor caso.

En la casa los esperaba el mismo abogado que habían visto en América cuando les anuncio la muerte de los antiguos duques, cerca de él también esperaba otro hombre de cabello castaño que miro a Candy con abierta admiración, pero cuando reparo en la presencia del marido y la mirada que le lanzo opto por guardar sus distancias.

Terry escucho a medias que ese hombre era un primo lejano que estaba dispuesto a heredar el titulo y claro las propiedades, y por su mirada también le habría gustado heredar a la duquesa, una lastima que no fuera incluida en el paquete.

—Es libre de irse ahora –fue lo único que escucho decir de forma clara al abogado.

ℵ : ℵ

Terry no se consideraba alguien particularmente sensible, pero el momento en que vio la característica estatua de la libertad no pudo sentir que por fin regresaba a su casa, en un barco y con Candy tomando su mano, un buen presentimiento y algo de suerte era todo lo que tenían. Ni si quiera estaba cerca de imaginar que la tierra prometida sería también el lugar donde formaría el hogar que siempre había deseado, uno de Candy y el serían felices.

**FIN**

**ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ**

_Gracias por comentar :)_

_11.11.12  
_

**ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ**


End file.
